Pas de Duex
by SPICEGIRL97
Summary: John growls before attacking Sherlock's lips again. Sherlock tries to keep up but the sensations are becoming too much to concentrate on a single thing. The pressure John's creating between his heated thighs, the desire they hold between their gaze, the electric shockwaves his body's producing causing labored breathing and uncontrollable noises to erupt from his lips...


Pas de Duex

Sherlock will always value John as a companion. John is his best friend, partner, lover, and above all else his omega. Before John, he'd never known what it was like to allow himself something more. He didn't need it before John. John has and always will be the only person who can continuously prove Sherlock wrong. It's what makes him the most attractive. Besides his ability to constantly surprise him, John does have other captivating assets. As an omega he's been gifted with soft skin; pink and enticing to the touch. His soft curves that are full in all the right areas. He has the most magnificent arse Sherlock has ever seen on a human being, and muscles hard and chiseled like marble. Honestly, Sherlock doesn't know what attracts him the most about John, because John does way too many attractive things.

Just this morning Sherlock walked in on John while he was taking a shower. He couldn't resist. The smell of John's natural omega scent: cinnamon, spices and something earthy was calling to him. He had time to indulge in exactly three whole minutes of watching John lather his body with soap before he noticed him.

"What the bloody hell Sherlock!"

Was what John had said before throwing one of his slippers at Sherlock's growing erection. He'd managed to close the door before he'd sustained an injury from John's impeccable aim. And when John was done in the shower Sherlock went back into their shared bedroom to grab a robe. When he came out to join John in the kitchen he was stopped by the scene of John bustling around in their kitchen only in one of Sherlock's thin white shirts. The shirt not having to put forth much effort for Sherlock's imagination. John' blond strands sticking out, from ruffling them with the towel. His movements slightly sluggish as he continued unaware of Sherlock's admiring from afar.

Sherlock watched the pull and tug of the white fabric as it stretched with John's small frame as he reached in high places. He tried to ignore the way John's body looks when he would bend over the counter or squat down onto the floor when he dropped something, but his Alpha side couldn't suppress the need to express himself. His gasps and moaning gave him away.

"Sherlock? Why don't you help instead of just stand there?" John says with a still raspy underused voice.

"I was rather enjoying the view." Sherlock says pouting at first, until he notices the slight flush in John's cheeks.

"Pervert," John mutters turning away as he continues to make their breakfast. Sherlock easily ignores the jab. As John's alpha it's only natural to compliment his omega. He sees nothing wrong with admiring his omega's assets. So while John diligently tries to simultaneously cook and clean, Sherlock would either watch and let himself become aroused by John's simple movements or step in and let himself indulge in the feel of his omega against his body.

By the time John was even aware of it Sherlock had him successfully on their kitchen counter, legs spread with Sherlock's body fitting snuggly in between. They were in a full blow make-out scene, French kissing with Sherlock's hands inching up his thighs and John's hands stuck in Sherlock's erratic ink curls.

Sherlock chases John's tongue and nips at John's swollen red lips, as John instinctively reciprocates. The feeling of Sherlock's alpha cock pulsating against his own smaller one only encouraging the lewd touches. The heat between them escalating quickly, as their scents and arousal begin to merge together. At this rate they're bound to go all way. Once an alpha gets in the mood it's easy to entice their companion and nearly impossible to stop the process.

"Sherlock-" John manages before his lips are sealed by Sherlock's again. John tries to pull back, only making Sherlock press forward. "I have work today."

Sherlock pulls back far enough to take in John's hazy sapphire blue eyes, pink cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest, dilated pupils, swollen red lips, flaring nostrils and mused hair.

"Not today John," Sherlock speaks lowly, he knows John loves his voice. The sound spurs John to moan at the sound. "You're not leaving."

"But-"

Sherlock doesn't allow any objections. Sherlock captures John's bruised lips back into another kiss, before placing his arms around John and lifting him off the counter. John squeals slightly before wrapping his legs around his alphas waist and his arms around Sherlock's shoulders for support. For someone so thin and lanky, Sherlock's surprisingly strong. John learned that the first time he'd tried to avoid Sherlock's grasp. They'd been arguing and ended up trying to destroy each other's things and John had taken hold of one of Sherlock's experiment journals. They ended up running around the entire flat, and just when John was about to throw it out the window, Sherlock had grabbed his arm and yanked the book away. The ended up having sex on nearly every surface that day. Their best sex outside of John's heat is always when one of them is pissed off…

"Sher-..ugh! Listen to me!"

John protests as Sherlock sits down on their bed with John comfortably in his lap. Sherlock hums as he pulls back from their kiss, clearly ignoring John's irritation; in complete favor of rocking their hips together to the perfect rhythm. John takes a good minute to catch his breath, and stop his hips from swaying with his alpha's.

"I promised Sarah I'd cover for her. She's covered me all week."

"Why?" Sherlock asks inching closer to John's lips. John inches backwards to maintain the distance.

"Because I've been late this entire week."

"Whose fault is that?" Sherlock asks automatically. Slowing stripping John of the white shirt he'd been wearing.

"Yours!"

John argues as he jumps back from Sherlock's sneaky hands. Sherlock pouts as he folds his arms childishly across his chest.

"John it's simply not fair to blame me. You can't have intercourse by yourself."

John rolls his eyes at Sherlock's boyish pouting as he turns around to search his drawers for his work uniform.

"Besides," Sherlock continues, still obviously upset at John's rejection. "Shela has nothing better to do with her time. She's completely useless anyway."

"Sherlock!" John scolds as he quickly changes, before Sherlock decides to try something else. "Her name is Sarah, for Pete's sake you git!"

John says grabbing his medical kit and a jacket from their closet as Sherlock follows him throughout their flat.

"And I don't understand why you hate Sarah so much."

"She's boring, John!" Sherlock huffs as he follows John out of their bedroom and into the living room. John giggles slightly at Sherlock frustration. It's impossible for John to stay angry at Sherlock when he pouts. It has a certain type of charm that someone of Sherlock's age shouldn't still have.

"I'll be back later," John says giving Sherlock a quick peck on his cheek. Sherlock growls with dissatisfaction as he captures another quick kiss, which John pulls back way too fast from. "Be good." John finishes before walking hallway down the steps and stopping.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later." John says over his shoulder, staring intently into Sherlock's eyes so he knows exactly how he'll atone for his quick absence.

A slow sly smile develops onto Sherlock's face. He just absolutely loves when they compromise.

"Then I shall hold you to your word John Watson."

"You should know by now I always keep my word."

John grins smugly before closing the front door. Still smirking, Sherlock turns around and heads back into the flat to prepare for their evening.

~~7 hours later~~

John opens the door to their flat. It's been snowing outside and he'd been dying to get warmer. After so many years in the desert of Afghan and being an omega, he's grown accustomed to heat. Winter is not his time of year, although he loves Christmas season.

"Sherlock! You here?"

When he receives no answer, he's not surprised. Sometimes Sherlock's home, just in his Mind Palace or engaged in an experiment. Other times he's actually not home. John strips himself from all the access clothing and heavy material before making his way to the kitchen for a quick cuppa. He drowns the tea once it's made and that's when he feels a distinctive voice in his ear, and the feel of overwhelming warmth radiating off a certain someone behind him.

"You're back." A familiar deep smooth voice whispers into John's ear, as warm hands slither up his sides.

"mmh yes." John murmurs as his body arches automatically into the touch. The feel of Sherlock's curls makes John tingle where they touch on his shoulder as Sherlock leans down to take a giant whiff of John's scent.

"I missed this smell." Sherlock murmurs softly as his lips press a small kiss on John's bond mark and trails against John's neck licking and nipping the more he advances.

"Do you want to know what I missed?" John asks beginning to grin as he feels an insistent poke at the back of his bum. Sherlock presses forward taking in as much of John as he can.

"Tell me." Sherlock mutters as he begins to strip John of the rest of his uniform. John waits for Sherlock to remove his trousers before turning around and pressing Sherlock against the wall. He leans forward until his lips are pressed right against Sherlock's ear, and his arms slide down slow and insistent until they wrap around Sherlock's cock through his pants.

"I missed your big fat alpha cock stuffed deep inside my arse," John confesses, gradually tightening his grip with each second it took to convey his desires.

"UUghmp-"

Sherlock's moan is cut off as John greedily captures Sherlock's lips into a kiss. Sucking on his tongue and nipping at his soft lips. His hand continuing to work Sherlock's cock.

"You know Sherlock," John says teasingly as Sherlock's shirt slips off his torso and John expertly unbuckles Sherlock's belt with one hand.

"Aah!" Sherlock responds as John's cold hands make contact with his heated flesh.

Electric shocks course through his frame as John slowly begins to pump his erection. His body spasms slightly from the sensation.

"I still have a promise to keep," John continues whispering lowly against Sherlock's heated skin as he drops his head down to lick and suck on Sherlock's scent gland. Sherlock's hips buck persistently into John's hand as John continues to work Sherlock until his legs are trembling and his face is scrunched from concentration. He's gonna cum, and John knows better than to try and make Sherlock last. The first and last time he'd drawn out Sherlock's pleasure too long, he'd been in heat, trying to build an ultimate orgasm yet the pressure was too much for Sherlock, given it was their first mating. It resulted in Sherlock passed out for half an entire day. And he hadn't even remembered why when he woke up! John pumps Sherlock's shaft until Sherlock's a moaning, begging mess.

"Please John." Sherlock begs as John spreads his pre come over the tip then continues his vigorous pace on Sherlock's sensitive organ.

"huum? No." John taunts as he hardens his grip each time he pumps Sherlock's base, slowly coaxing his alpha into release.

"J-john." Sherlock moans as his hand lands on top of John's, pathetically helping John get him off.

"Not until I say so, Sherlock." John says captures Sherlock's heavy pants, and desperate sounds. Sherlock's hips begin the frantic thrusting as his body begins to coil. Sherlock can feel the impeding heat deep inside his system. The inevitable, uncontrollable wave of pleasure rapidly increasing as the sweat accumulates against his frame. Oh he won't last. Not another second.

"Bedroom. Now." John says, his stern captain voice surfacing slightly. Sherlock erupts immediately. The gasp ripped straight from his throat as he coats John's and his own chest with his cum. John eases Sherlock through his orgasm, sliding down to the floor as Sherlock attempts to regain his breath.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Holmes."

Sherlock's eyes widen as he searches John's face. All he finds is determination.

"Bu-John," Sherlock's words slurring together as the after effects of his arousal hasn't worn off yet. "I came already."

John smirks at the confusion in Sherlock's voice yet the lustful haze in Sherlock's eyes.

"I haven't repaid you for making me late this entire week, Sherlock." John smiles a naughty smile. Chuckling at the clear shock that covers Sherlock's face as his words sink in.

"Up, you get." John says helping Sherlock off the kitchen floor and into their bedroom. It's dark outside now, and the only light in their room is from the bustling city of London just outside their flat. The curtains are open but the windows are closed. No one but John needs to hear the helpless moans and desperate cries of his alpha as they mate. And for some reason they perform better with the curtains open (or at least that's what Sherlock says. John thinks it's just so Sherlock can lay claim if any alphas happen to look up into their window whenever John's in heat.)

Sherlock settles easily onto their bed as John takes the time to remove the rest of their clothes and crawl his way on top of his Alpha.

"John, I adore you."

Sherlock whispers breathy as their hips rock against each other. John takes hold of their cocks. Sherlock's already hard again. John smiles at Sherlock's words. It'd taken John forever to get Sherlock to say those words. They'd both always known how the other felt, but the day Sherlock returned to him from the dead, John wouldn't allow Sherlock anywhere close to him or the flat until he'd said it. It took Sherlock the entire day, before he could conjure up the words and courage to say it to John's face, but John knew he had to hear it. After 2 years of straight hell without his alpha, his friend, his companion, John nearly starved himself. Killed himself. It had been time to place all that aside. To realize what had truly mattered the most. That's why John made Sherlock say it. Nothing was ever going to be what it was before the Reichenbach Fall, but they could at least make it that you can image just how heated their night was (more like week)…

"I know Sherlock." John whispers back before capturing another helpless whimper that escapes Sherlock's lips. Their hips move with experience and in perfect sync. Both their breathing gets heavy but their rhythm never falters. Sherlock's hands entwine with John's as John slowly pushes them above Sherlock's head, forcing his body to wallow in the pleasure of their movements without restraint.

"oohh! Mmuh…John."

"Hush."

John mutters as he trails wet kisses down Sherlock's body, and sucks at Sherlock's nipples. As an Alpha, Sherlock isn't naturally the one to be dominated, but they've never been one to follow rules. Also John finds Sherlock's intensely more lax when he dosed up on dopamine, oxytocin and serotonin.

"Look at me," John commands. Sherlock's eyes snap open immediately. The usual light clear grey eyes are cloudy and heavy from lust. "If you close your eyes I'll stop." John warns not stopping the movement of their hips. Sherlock muffles his moan by biting his lip. John kisses down Sherlock's torso until he gets his naval. He lets his hands rub against the pale smoothness of Sherlock's inner thighs before turning his attention to the prominent girth stands straight up and demanding all his attention. Sherlock breathing becomes wheezy as his body continues to squirm, yet he doesn't take his eyes off John. The intensity of the gaze conveying every emotion and all the words left unsaid between them. John sticks his tongue out and laps at slit of Sherlock's cock.

"Ahh!"

John watches Sherlock's head fling backwards before panting, catching his breath, and returning the fierce stare. John smirks before engulfing the entire erection. Sherlock's eyes close as his mouth drops forming the perfect 'O' shape.

"J-John…That's not fair."

John chuckles which only entices Sherlock to squeal at the unexpected vibration. John slips Sherlock's cock free with a nice popping sound before climbing his way back to Sherlock's center.

"You stopped eye contact," John mumbled clearly upset.

"So?" Sherlock pouts in response.

"You get off on visual stimulation Sherlock," John mutters reaching underneath one of their pillows, "which is only natural for someone who sees everything!"

Sherlock is about to respond until he hears a clicking sound. He turns towards the source only to find that his arms are restrained by sterling silver handcuffs.

"You pit pocketed Lestrade?" Sherlock asks turning his attention back to John.

"You're such a bad influence on me." John says smirking at Sherlock's slight praise before grabbing the lube from their bedside and preparing himself. Sherlock observes vigilantly as John carefully composes himself, and when Johns ready he slides down slowly on Sherlock's awaiting cock.

"Oh _Yeees_ John."

"AHhh soo big!"

John only takes a few minutes to bask in the feeling of being stuff full.

"O-Open your eyes dammit!" John growls before attacking Sherlock's lips again. Sherlock tries to keep up but the sensations are becoming too much to concentrate on a single thing. The pressure John's creating between his heated thighs, the desire they hold between their gaze, the electric shockwaves his body's producing causing labored breathing and uncontrollable noises to erupt from his lips. Then there's his arms, flexing steadily against the restraints and his toes curled tight in anticipation.

John reaches back to grab hold of Sherlock's drawn up balls.

"Uggh J-John Please."

John leans over Sherlock's pent up trembling frame; tight from restriction. John's left hand clenching a fist full of Sherlock's curls and tugging on his hair as he tries to compensate for Sherlock's cock brushing right on his prostate.

" _huughh!_ Sherlock!"

John's right hand clawing at Sherlock's torso. The pain only diverting his attention from the pleasure briefly. Enough to take in the pleasure on John's face. Blond locks matted to his forehead in sweat, back arched, hips grinding and riding his cock perfectly; forcing Sherlock's hips to become inevitably responsive.

"I want you to knot me, ram you're big fat alpha cock deep inside me until I'm so high on the feeling of you releasing load after load from your weeping slit," John mutters lewdly into Sherlock's ear, both moaning from the dangerous image he's just created in their minds before continuing, "I want you slowly filling me up until I'm bulging full of your pups."

" _Ahhh_ , God John..."

John will never stop. He knows Sherlock's not good with losing control. He needs Sherlock to cum. His omega sense would never allow him to stop until Sherlock is thoroughly satisfied.

"I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied," John mutters, "And I won't be satisfied until you're cuming inside me, hard."

Sherlock whimpers and squirms at the overwhelming feeling of John's hot walls trapping him deep inside, flexing and contracting endlessly against his overly sensitive cock. The roughness of John's voice and the feeling of John encompassed around him is too much.

"Ohh! I'm-I'm gonna cum."

John smiles ruefully against Sherlock's overheated skin. He flexes his internal muscles as his hips continuously swerve against Sherlock's base. Sherlock body is sagging against the mattress at the physical activity. His face scrunched in deeply concentrated pleasure. His back arched at the perfect angle for John to ride against his own prostate. His unruly black curls either matted down to his face from sweat or sticking out at even odder angles.

"Sherlock!" John cries as he pistons his hips on Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock's squirming quickly turns into thrashing. His body's completely overrun by John. No longer can he fend off John's advances. He's become a slave to the needs of his omega. Drowning in their shared pleasure.

John inhales the heavily concentrated scent coming off Sherlock like a junkie inhaling cocaine. Sherlock's scent laced with his arousal. John knows Sherlock's about to cum. He can feel it in the way Sherlock's penis pulsates repeatedly inside him. He only needs one more push before he's gushing helplessly inside him.

"I love you, Sherlock," John manages through the huffs of his arousal.

"Ahh!" A large hitched breath cutting off Sherlock's orgasmic scream as his knot slips past John's resistance; only helping intensify the original orgasm. The syllables of John's name drawn out as Sherlock's pleasure escalates.

"Ohhh more!"

John moans completely strung on the feeling of Sherlock releasing streams of cum, bursting deep inside him. Sherlock's knot stretching his rim so tight it hurts but the pain easily overtaken by Sherlock suppressing his hunger for more a longer release by biting into John's shoulder, re-establishing their bond mark.

When Sherlock finishes his cock deflates and slips pathetically from John's arse. John snuggles up against his alphas chest as he lackadaisically spreads their combined cum over each other as he hums his approval of their sensual exchange.

"I never would have guess you'd have wanted this of me." Sherlock mutters lethargically as he contemplates their past. His voice completely worn from overuse.

"I'll always want more when I'm with you Sherlock." John says lightly smiling up at Sherlock's tired expression. "That's a promise I intend to always have."

"Then that a promise I'll forever hold you to keep," Sherlock whispers kissing John's head before they both pass out in exhaustion.


End file.
